NexGenWiz
by goth hamster
Summary: The next generation of troublemakers are here. Meet Julie Ann: a hostile first year and daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, and her easygoing and patient twin, Julien. Watch them as they discover things they didn't know about their world and their family'
1. meet the twins

**NexGenWiz**

**by Goth hamster**

Summary: The next generation of troublemakers are here. Meet Julie Ann: a hostile first year and daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, and her easygoing and patient twin, Julien. Watch them as they discover things they didn't know about their world and their family's past.

"Potter, Julie Ann!"

An extremely small girl glided up to the stool next to professor McGonagall and sat down. The students in the great hall only caught a quick glimpse of her eyes before they disappeared under the sorting hat. They were bright green.

The sorting hat had a bit of a dilemma as to which house to put her in.

"Ahhh.. another Weasley... wow! Proud of it, I see."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"But.. there's Potter in you too!"

"Yes. Yes there is."

"Short are we?"

"In both manner and hight, yes."

"I could put you in Gryffindor. You do have an awful lot of courage!"

"No comment."

"but your manner suggests Slytherin. You do have fairly pure blood!"

"Blood is an excuse that bullies make to pardon their actions!"

"You are very opinionated."

"You are a loser."

"And rude"

"That's one word for it."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Julie Ann got up and walked toward the appropriate table. Rude was not the right word for it, in her opinion. Hostile was a much better one. Julie Ann always considered herself a very precise and honest person. Even to and about herself.

"Potter, Julien!"

A boy of average hight that was very skinny slowly and deliberately walked up to the stool and sat down. He too, had intense emerald eyes.

"Are you as unfriendly as your sister?"

"No. And she's not unfriendly. She's just particularly defensive."

"Very loyal... Hufflepuff maybe?"

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you."

"Where would you like to be put? Not saying that I'll nessicarily put you there but..."

"Well. It'd be nice to be with my sister in Slytherin, but I don't think I'd fit in very well... My dad and mum apparently did well in Gryffindor. They sound interesting."

"You are a curious one. Ravenclaw perhaps?"

"I suppose. But I've never been one for knowing things. Just being curious... Gryffindor would be he best choice for me, I think. But it really is all up to you."

"Yes. It is isn't it? I think... GRYFFINDOR!"

Julien got up and took the hat off of his head and put it on the stool. Then with a barely audible "Thank You." he walked to his new housemates.

AN: thanks for reading. Please review. Cookies for those who do?


	2. enter elyssa

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"My name is Amy!"

"That's nice."

"How rude!"

Julie Ann sighed and turned away from Amy. _Why does everyone call me rude. I'm not! I'm just hostile and defensive. And a little arrogant and self-assured. _

"Please pardon her. She's rather ... enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic is polite, if not accurate."

"You're Julie Ann?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Elyssa."

"Ah. I'm sitting here."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Well, I could have asked whether you you minded if I sat here but then i decided that i really don't care whether you mind."

"Ah."

"What year are you?"

"third. You are first."

"yes. Yes I am. Any particular reason you felt the need to reiterate that fact?"

"I don't know. Confirmation?"

"hm... is this the part where i ask whether we can be friends? 'Cause it'd be nice to have a friend but that is incredibly cheesy. "

"uh... we're friends. That's about all i need to say."

"good"

Julien sat staring at the food in front of him.

He wondered whether he'd made the right choice, asking to be in Gryffindor. He sighed _oh well, not much i can do about it now._

The boy next to him stared at him intently. Julien turned to him mildly and asked why he him what was so captivating.

The boy slowly turned crimson."ahhh... hem!... sorry. Did you know that you have sighed 7 times in the past 2 minutes? What's the matter? You homesick?"

Julien thought for a moment before answering slowly. "No. At least, I don't think so. Though being gone and away from my Mum is relief and a sadness. She's a very sweet lady but she won't let Julie alone."

"who's Julie?...Oh, your sister? Is she the one that gave the freaky death glare to the hat and nearly slapped the girl at the Slytherin table?"

"yeah. Julie is very individualistic. She tends to lead people even if she doesn't know where they're going. Well.. supposed to be going at any rate. She always knows where she's taking them."

please R&R! Please! At least say something! Cookies? Please?

-goth hamster


	3. not so bad

Chapter 3- NexGenWiz

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, my name's Harry"

"You probably already know my name, but just for formality's sake, I'm Julien."

"Yeah... If you don't mind my asking, where did your name come from?"

"Well, my mum had a friend named Julien that died the day before I was born. She named me that in the hopes that I might keep his memory alive and that I would be as patient and loyal as he was.

"Oh. How did Julie get her name?"

"Well, her full name is Julie Ann, which does sound similar to mine but that was not the initial reason for naming her as such. Julie Ann was the name of her best friend's mother. She promised her friend that she would name one of her children after Aunt Luna but Luna preferred to have my sister named Julie Ann for consistency's sake with my name."

"Oh." Harry considered this for a while, which he surprised himself with. He was generally a rather impulsive and excitable person, but when he was talking to Julien, he felt much more at peace and calmer.

"Who were you named for?"

"Your father."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Your father. Apparently Mum was so saddened by his passing that she named me after him. I don't actually know. All I know is that I was named after him."

"Oh... Please excuse me for a moment Harry, I would like to speak with my sister momentarily. If you wish, I'll introduce you tomorrow at breakfast."

"I'm... not sure."

"I'm not one to force people upon you. However, if you change your mind..."

"I'll definitely consider it."

Julien smiled and excused himself. As he approached the Slytherin table, he heard hisses from the students at the table his sister was sitting at.

He walked up to where Julie was sitting. As he greeted Julie, Amy, the enthusiastic girl, started suggesting improbable things about his mother.

Julien smiled courteously and patiently while he waited for her to finish. When she took a breath, he said quietly and politely "And your father with a troll. You certainly did inherit her looks."

Amy looked stunned.

Julie smiled. "Now you've done it. Elyssa, this is my brother, Julien. Julien, the is is Elyssa"

"Pleased to meet you."

"You're cute."

"Beg your pardon?"

Julie giggled "Elyssa, you're too forward with him. You have to give him time to contemplate and dither for a while before expressing any feelings towards him"

"Julie, if I might speak to you for a moment...?"

She excused herself and followed Julien to a slightly more deserted area.

"yeah?"

"julie, I know that I remind you of this so much that you probably don't listen anymore when I say it but I feel I must reiterate it."

her shoulders sagged.

"You forget that your tongue hurts people. Some kids might blow it off lightly, but you have to think of how people view you now. I know that you don't care for other people's opinions but you must consider this: every conspiracy theorist, every doubter or dad, every watchful eye is on us. If we screw up, it means newspapers. Remember the last time you and I were in the newspapers? When you broke that one repoters nose? You can't do that anymore. Don't play fast and loose! Kids blow it off now but I bet they write home. I bet they'll tell their mums and dads how they met harry potter's kids and how one of them way rude. I'm not saying you have to be nice. I'm just warning you now. Be cautious. Especailly now that you're in Slytherin. Dad doesn't exactly have a good reputation there. Do you have your mirror? Good. Do me a favor: seal your curtains at night and when you leave the room. If people ask you about it, tell them that growing up you could never be sure and leave it at that. Please? Do it for me? "

"yeah."

"thanks. Also, keep your mirror with you at all times"

"yeah.. listen, no matter how much grief I give you about it, you really ar a pretty cool brother and I do listen to what you say because I value it. You caring does matter. By the way.. if you tell anyone I got all sentimental, i'll kill someone."

julien smiled"if you insist"


End file.
